


Flying

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Gellert Grindelwald is mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Insomnia, Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned characters include, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Nightmares, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sibling Incest, Sort Of, The Sudanese girl, The obscurial from the Sudan, i guess?, leta lestrange - Freeform, queenie goldstein - Freeform, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander's nightmares continue to plague him. Thankfully, he has his big brother to protect him.





	Flying

Unsurprising to anyone who knew him, Newt more often than not struggled with falling asleep. His dreams tended to be plagued with those he had failed to save- be them creatures or people.

After the incident in the Sudan, the little girl, Hiba, appeared often in his nightmares. She never spoke a word, only stared at him with white eyes as the dark parasite ate her alive. Sometimes, he watched as her tribe- her family killed her because they feared they demon they thought resided in the girl. 

If not Hiba, then the dragons the Ministry killed when they had outlived their usefulness from the Great War.

If not the dragons- or any of his creatures- then it was Leta dying before his eyes. Leta, his first friend and who should have become his sister-in-law.He'd never had a sister before, and Newt thought he'd quite like to have Leta as his. 

Lately, he’d been seeing Queenie, stepping through the blue flames to trust in the word of a madman instead of her sister and friends.

The thing was, sometimes, after he’d dreamt of the people in failed in reality, he would dream of people he hadn’t yet failed. He saw Jacob being obliviated permanently into a mentally unstable mess, or Tina being kicked out of MACUSA again or Theseus dying.

He dreamt of Theseus’ death much too often. Sometimes, it felt so real that he woke up screaming and crying.

The last time it had happened, he accidentally apparated into Theseus’ flat halfway cross London. His brother had woken up to Newt hugging him for the second time since Theseus left for Hogwarts. Which, understandably, had been a tad weird to wake up to- or even experience.

“Newt? What is it?” When outside of the office and inside the sanctity of his home without anyone to impress, Theseus looked a good bit more like Newt. His hair wasn’t slicked back and he was still rather rumpled from having just woke up.

Newt shook his head, biting his lip so he couldn’t speak- so he wouldn't cry and show his brother how weak he was. His head was in the crook of Theseus’ neck, sitting on the edge of the bed in a way that was probably painful for his spine.

Theseus brought his hand to his little brother’s hair, brushing through it and humming softly until he could feel Newt’s cries subside.

“I’m s-sorry I-I can go now,” Theseus rolled his eyes at his brother, pulling onto the bed and moving so he was atop his younger brother.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The auror pressed a kiss to Newt’s forehead before situating himself next to his brother. Newt was completely frozen, practically tense as stone.

It took him a moment before he settled next to Theseus. Theseus fell asleep within moments but for Newt it took a good bit longer. Newt starred at the face of his slumbering brother for quite a while, watching his brother breath. It was a tad creepy but unbearably reassuring to the Magizoologist.

When the redhead finally did fall asleep, for the first time in years he did not have a single nightmare.

-

That wasn’t the last night the two brothers shared a bed. It quickly became a habit for Theseus to come over to Newt’s flat after work to eat dinner and spend the evenings with his brother. It wasn’t long until one day while Theseus was at work, Newt went to Theseus home and moved the elder into his home.

Theseus kept putting it off, claiming that it wouldn’t look good for him to move in with his baby brother.

Newt rolled his eyes at that. They were purebloods, no one actually cared what they did. Not to mention, with the fact that Theseus was a war hero paired with Newt’s infamy for surviving close-calls with Grindelwald twice probably added to Theseus' credibility.

He pretended to complain at first before pulling his baby brother into his arms to kiss his cheek.

“You’re perfect, my Artemis.”

“Nope, just reasonable.” Newt replied, popping the ‘p’ before smiling at Theseus. It took a moment, but when Theseus smiled back, Newt felt like he was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone like forever and a half ago requested smut and fluff. Somehow my brain translated that as Hurt and Comfort??? So I’m not putting this as a formal answer because it isn’t smut and it’s mostly angsty. I really am sorry that its taking me forever to hit y’all’s prompts. IDK man. Still, hope y’all like this to hold you over until I can get the tags in my brain clear. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> Like my stuff? Consider buying me a coffee http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
